


The Wolf Gift

by Sami (Sami714)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Spartacus2010 Kink Meme, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Sami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir would be put to a test that few men survived. He had raided with gladiators, but could he run with wolves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the vague future. Written for the spartacus2010 Kink Meme for the prompt, "Werewolf AU. Bonus points if you work in the Roman foundation mythology." If you like this fic, then you should check out Jinxy's podfic version of my fic!   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/594105

The windswept beaches had been their only companion as they had walked for days along the lonely Sardinian coastline. Patience drew short within Nasir yet it was Agron that knew true fear. The new moon would rise tonight. Agron felt it as he had always- a presence drawing him to the wild places where the beasts ruled. Nasir would be put to a test that few men survived. He had raided with gladiators, but could he run with wolves? Agron knew that his heart wouldn’t survive if the answer were no.

Agron had grimly known that he would face that decision one day. As he had stared into Nasir’s bloody face, life draining from it, he found no inner debate. The rebellion had been crushed. He had only one thing left to lose. The Romans wouldn’t take everyone from him. For too long had he kept the blood oath. Agron had released his hold on the man and embraced the wolf. Both were of a like mind. Dripping canines sprouted from his jaw as his body changed. The wolf claimed another for the pack. 

Romans boasted the wolf as a mother. Romulus and Remus, the sons of a whore, were said to have suckled one as babes before founding Rome. The city might have rolled over the world like a cold fog yet there was little of the wolf in its bite. Wolves belonged to the dark forests where men feared to tread. Wolves ran through hills that knew no age. Wolves suckled no human babe.

Agron knew this as truth.

It was only his father's last words that kept him from shedding the human and becoming the wolf to rip out the invading Romans’ throats when they had marauded past the Rhine. Blood had foamed from his lips when he demanded promise from his sons. Duro would have soon broken faith it if not for Agron. On the slave ship to Roman lands, he had long brooded on that promise. He learned to be a man in the ludus yet Duro’s death nearly pushed him back into the paws of the wolf.

Spartacus’ rule had kept him in his manskin. Roman screams drowned out the howls within. His hunger never satisfied until the Republic trembled and fell. The wolf ran close to the man. It sensed Nasir first.

The man had appreciated Nasir’s fire and form when the little man made attempt on Spartacus yet did little more than leer. The wolf had sensed a mate.

Nasir had proved more than a simple warrior. Loyally, he fought to the end at Agron’s side. Mortal yet fierce, he held his sword up as long as he could. The wolf could break a man not born to it. Agron had few doubts that Nasir would survive the wolf gift. He had all the doubts in the world that Nasir would survive the arrows in his torso.

Agron, both man and wolf, had known that they must get their mate from the battlefield. Two legs were better than four. He released the wolf before changing back into his subligaculum. Hoisting Nasir over his shoulder, he whispered an apology. He sprinted into the forests where dying men had called out for mercy. Mercy was given to two Romans in the form of a spear to the face. He pulled the Roman uniforms on himself and Nasir then followed the sun as it set in the west. Saltly sea breezes had led him after the moon rose. They joined a ragged band of Roman soldiers, so a healer could tend Nasir, from the provinces on the way to Pompeii. Nasir awoke confused yet he kept up their deception until they could find their way on a ship to Sardinia. 

Nasir subscribed his renewed health to a miracle yet Agron knew the wolf ran through his lover. The next time the full moon rose, Nasir would succumb to the wolf. Already the signs had shown. If he fully succumbed, the moon could claim him forever. Agron had to lead him to balance yet the thought of Spartacus crucified made his claws grow.

When the ship landed on the loneliest shore in Sardinia, Agron led his lover to the western countryside despite Nasir’s objections. Agron knew that Hispania was as far from the Romans as the maps knew and Gallia rebelled still yet the wolf couldn’t be controlled on a ship. He had to lead Nasir through the true wilderness of the spirit before they could leave dry land. Agron had been born to the pack and grew into his paws. Nasir would have to learn his spirit and strength quickly.

Agron watched the sunset over his shoulder before deciding that a sea cave would have to do. He liked not the pallor on Nasir’s face. Or the aches that the overly brave little man hid behind casual stretches. The wolves howled within Agrom. The moon beckoned him to release his manskin to let the wolf run free. It called at him to claim his mate at last. The wolf only wondered what had taken him so long to give Nasir the wolf gift.

“What is it that you keep from me, Agron?” Nasir, grimacing and winded, sheathed his sword. He kicked at the sand. His disguise and expression made him seem like a disgruntled merchant haggling over price. “We’ve been walking through meadows and beaches since Cagliari. We should be north to Bosa. Hispania or Gallia after, I care not.”

“The Gauls still fight the Romans.” Agron clenched his fists as he sought words unlike that of a mad man. How does one explain the pack to an outsider? His eyes strayed to the open ocean. “What of the pain that you keep from me?”

“I am well for a man nearly dead from Roman arms.” Nasir cupped Agron’s cheek to draw his gaze. His voice deepened from fervor and worry. “Thank the Gods for our lives and let us keep them.”

“Fuck the Gods, I saved our lives.” He shook his head. “I changed our lives. Come now to that cave. Shelter is necessary.”

“You speak of change?”

“I am more than I seem. I made you thus.” Agron knew that words would fail where action was needed. He allowed the wolf to take over for a moment. Hitting the ground on four paws, he looked up at Nasir before turning back into a man. Agron had been left bare of all guise, merchant’s tunic and subligaculum on the sand, yet he felt more naked in his wolfskin before Nasir’s eyes.

Nasir’s eyes widened in wonder as his pallor increased. “Words stolen from mouth have left but one behind, how?

“Your life had a price. Now, you are one of the pack. ” Agron dipped his head and reached for his clothes. He feared what Nasir’s wonder would turn too when the full extent of the price was revealed. Agron saw the sun set out of the corner of his eyes. “Let us be to the cave. All will be known.” He placed his hand on Nasir’s back, hand running down the curve of it, reassuring himself as the moon rose. The hazy moonbeams over the horizon signaled the beginning.

Nasir’s breath hitched as he faltered in his step. “And what of fucking price?” Sweat beaded his brow. He doubled over yet kept walking before falling to his knees. Shaking in a fit, as if sent by the gods, Nasir braced himself on the sand as he gulped for air.

Agron tossed his clothes ahead of them before he knelt. He held Nasir’s face in his hands, raising him, and leaned their foreheads together. “The wilderness will beckon you. Your fate in its hands. Never succumb.” He kissed Nasir softly. Physical contact, fighting or fucking (or even dancing as his gentle sister had), could keep one in the world of men. Agron would rather give kisses than blows upon his lover. “When you pass through, you will know such strength. Only a blow to the heart or the head with silver will kill you.” He took Nasir’s shaking hand and led him farther into the cave when he recovered.

“The howls.” Nasir still sounded calm yet disquiet grew in his voice. Head tilted, he looked Agron up and down. He stilled his shakes, straightening his back, while the color returned to his cheeks. Looking at the cave with new eyes, he strayed close to the salty stream that flowed along the cave wall’s edge. He broke out in a howl that arched his back and echoed through the cave. “Their meaning is known to me.”

“No, stay with me.” Agron turned around to grasp his lover. He kissed Nasir again. Hot skin underneath his fingers, Agron smiled as his kiss turned more leisurely. The burning had begun. Old shieldwives said that an early burning meant an easy turning. Passions might run hotter yet both the man and the wolf survived to hunt another day. Agron caressed his hand down Nasir’s side. “Pay no mind to the wolf when my hand is on your cock.”

Nasir bucked up as he wrapped an arm around Agron and reached a hand around his naked length. “See hand to purpose. I have.” Nasir smirked, tongue between his teeth, before kissing the side of Agron’s neck. “Is this the wolf or the man?” He pulled back to tug the merchant’s garb off himself.

Agron groaned as he rubbed his face with the heel of his hand. Cock hard, moon called, and fucked by the gods, Agron didn’t have an answer. “Only the gods know. I only wish to keep you from losing your way in the forest.” He grabbed Nasir to press up against him. Cock to cock, they both sighed at the sensation. “Recognize the pack, tread not after, as yet you are too soon to the wolf. Feel this.” He reached down to stroke both their erections with one hand.

Growling, Nasir bit his lip as he gripped Agron’s ass. He thrust his cock in sync with the strokes. He circled the tip of Agron’s cock with his thumb. “The hunt calls. Join us.”

Agron shuddered, his forehead against Nasir’s, licking his lips. “One day, you will join us.”

Ducking down, Nasir engulfed the Agron’s cock into his hot mouth. Sucking, he bobbed on the thick length before licking the tip. “Why not tonight?”

Agron braced himself as his knees threatened to give way. “No.” The tables had turned on Agron. He pushed Nasir to the sandy floor. Placing a hand on Nasir’s neck, Agron straddled him. “You will stay a man for me, little wolf.” Agron leaned over to find the vial of oil in Nasir’s knapsack. Slicking up his fingers, he fisted his own cock.

Nasir watched his every movement with scarcely a breath. He reached for Agron as his hips jutted up. “Jupiter’s cock, have mercy.”

Agron leaned over, whispering in his ear, lips brushing against Nasir’s lobe. “On your hands and knees then.” He slid his slicked fingered between Nasir’s ass cheeks.

Nasir rolled over. His cheeks were blushed as his body burned with fever. On his hands and knees, he looked back at Agron.

Wrapping an arm under Nasir’s chest, Agron kissed him then nipped at his lip as he penetrated Nasir with one finger. He rubbed a thumb against Nasir’s nipple. The body under him responded eagerly to his touch. Relaxing and opening up, Nasir moaned when Agron added another finger.

“Just stick that cock in me, German.” Nasir tugged at Agron’s hair as he brought him in for another sloppy kiss over his shoulder.

Digging his teeth into his lip, Agron forced his lust under control. A trembling hand guided his cock as he had to keep his own wolf under control. He wanted to ram into Nasir, bite at his neck, and bring his mate into submission. They would run on the next moon. And the next and the one after that until the moon fell and the pack roamed no more. He groaned as he thrust slowly into Nasir’s tight heat.

“Cease your teasing.” Nasir thrust back and impaled himself with a moan. He knocked the kneeling Agron onto sitting his feet as he sunk flush against his lover. “Gods.”

Agron bit into Nasir’s shoulder to muffle his own cry. He gripped Nasir’s cock to keep the man steady. Their night would be over too soon if he tightened his muscles any more around Agron’s length.

Nasir wrapped his arm behind himself to run his hands through Agron’s short hair. He nipped at Agron’s neck. He thrust up into the fist around his cock. “You’re killing me.”

Agron kissed his way up Nasir’s neck to look him in the eyes. His cock and balls would argue over who was killing who. “You jest.”

A distant expression of mountains and lonely paths came into Nasir’s gaze. “Moon above us…”

Stroking Nasir’s cock, he thrust deep and slow as he kissed him sloppily. He wouldn’t lose Nasir, he wouldn’t lose this. The moon call ran through them both yet Agron needed to remind his lover of all the delights of manskin. “I’m below you.” He punctuated his statement with a quick thrust before pushing Nasir forward on his hands.

Nasir cried out and met him thrust for thrust. His skin still ran hot. He pursued his pleasure as if he was a wolf after a buck in the field.

Running a hand down Nasir’s flank, Agron let go of his lover’s cock to pull his hips down harder. He growled out the words as the howls bubbled up inside. “Never will I almost lose you again. Freedom may be yours yet my heart belongs to you and it will die with you.” He gritted his teeth as his balls drew up. Agron had to circle the base of his cock with tight fingers to keep from cumming.

“I desire to be inside you, Agron.” Nasir groaned as he fucked himself even harder against Agron’s cock.

Agron shuddered with a grunt. That defeated him, the mighty warrior that he was, as he gave one more deep thrust and spent himself. “Gods, you own my cock as well.” He shook his head as he reached for more oil. Without pulling out, Agron kissed the side of Nasir’s face as he slicked up Nasir’s cock. “I’m on top.”

“As you so like to believe.” Nasir’s laugh turned to surprise when he found himself on his back with Agron nipping at his bottom lip.

Agron prepared himself quickly; the wolf blood in his veins knew no pain under the full moon, before slamming down onto Nasir’s thick cock. He howled from the sensation. He howled because he was still alive. He howled because he had a strong mate.

Eyes hooded, Nasir moved his hands up Agron’s thighs as he thrust up. He licked his lips. “What mad men could believe that a wolf hid under such beauty?”

Agron quirked his eyebrow at being described as a beauty but the cock inside him chased away the thought as pleasure took him over. He leaned over to kiss Nasir. “What mad fuck would believe such a beauty had such a cock?”

Nasir grinned as he rose up to kiss Agron roughly. His thrusts became more erratic. Groaning, he arched his back in release.

Smiling, Agron pulled Nasir from his body and rested himself on his hands and knee above his lover. He ran fingers through Nasir’s hair. Agron couldn’t blame the moon for his wandering hands. He never could seem to stop touching his Syrian. Even in the beginning, Agron cupped his cheek more than he had tried with any of his other gladiator brothers. That blend of controlled house slave and fierce warrior had drawn him like a siren’s song. That skin, that hair, those lips, Agron found himself lost. The wolves howled in the distance. He and his mate should join them...

Nasir grinned before he slapped Agron on the flank. He lifted his hips up and twisted to shove Agron to the side.

Agron didn’t have time to react before he found himself again in the cold salty stream. He had even less time to react when a laughing Nasir launched himself into his arms.

“After forbidding me from running with the pack, you lack such freedoms too!”

Agron kissed him and wrapped himself tighter around Nasir. He knew now that they would escape the Romans, as either men or wolves, to see the forests again. The moon kept calling out to them. The wind whistled through the cave. The waves crashed along the shore. Yet, that night, all they required was each other. Together, they would explore the wild places where the beasts rule. Agron and Nasir would run at the head of the pack.


End file.
